the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Means Justify the Trend
250px |-| Title card = |storyboard = Fred Gonzales Darren McGowan}}"The Means Justify the Trend" is the seventeenth episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis Everyone at school blindly follows the newest trendsetter, Heather Hartley. Riley decides to replace the trendsetter with someone un-stylish and un-hip: herself. Plot Riley sees a girl with a weird pigtailed hairstyle wearing garish purple, green, and blue clothes. Riley chuckles to herself, but when she turns the corner, she sees every girl wearing the same outfit. Everyone also carries a turtle in their purse. Tasumi fills Riley in on Heather Hartley, the newest trendsetter. Heather was randomly discovered the week before, and she became Teen Swoon Magazine’s new “Her Girl”. Riley didn’t know because she spent three days at the bottom of the sea on a mission with Agent K. Riley questions why people would copy one person’s look, especially someone that’s famous just for being famous. Unfortunately for Riley, everyone at school, including the teachers and Shelton, is obsessed with Heather Hartley. At home, Riley asks her mother for advice. Agent K rambles about how Dr. Clonemaster is up to his old tricks, then goes out to stop his evil plan. Riley announces she won’t let others give in to another silly fad, then she whips her phone out and calls Fleemco. Even Conrad Fleem loves Heather Hartley, much to Riley’s bewilderment. Riley asks Conrad to replace Heather with an average, unimpressive, unhip girl. As soon as she hangs up, Fleemco’s people show up at the door. It slowly dawns on Riley that she fits the qualities she mentioned over the phone. Riley is initially apprehensive about replacing Heather, but as the workers escort Riley to a swanky limousine, she realizes it’s her duty. Riley thinks she’s so uncool that the girls would see how silly it is to copy other people. After Teen Swoon Magazine names Riley their next “Her Girl”, she becomes an instant celebrity. Riley returns to school to see that every girl is dressed exactly like her. Tasumi says that Riley’s look is all the rage now that Heather is busy on Volcano Island, a new reality show. All the girls start nagging Todd. A chase scene ensues with Todd and Riley evading the copycats. In one final attempt to stop her admirers, Riley messes up her hair and ruins her clothes. Todd adds a final touch by throwing a pie in Riley’s face. Riley steps into the cafeteria looking like a mess. The girls stare at Riley, dumbfounded. Then the girls mess up their hair and throw pies at each other. It gets to the point where the girls begin stalking Riley as she walks home. Riley asks her father for advice, but he’s no help at all; he just uses the opportunity to pitch his inflatable pants. The next day, the girls at school still imitate Riley. They all brush their hair once they see that Riley is neat again. Enraged, Riley leaps onto a table and gives a speech about how everyone is free to do whatever they want. Sierra says that it’s their right to copy others, and then the girls jump on tables and recite famous speeches. Riley admits that she should stop worrying about what others do, so she calls Fleemco. Later, Riley learns from Abbey and Tasumi that Heather Hartley got eliminated from Volcano Island. The girls start dressing like Heather again, though Abbey and Tasumi begin to comprehend just how shallow it is to copy others. Shelton walks by wearing Dick Daring’s inflatable pants. Notes * The chase scene is a homage to the 1964 Beatles film A Hard Day's Night. * As Riley's admirers stalk her home, Riley gets her admirers to perform Michael Jackson's "Thriller" dance. To top it off, Buzz appears dressed as Vincent Price, who performed the rap (and evil laugh) on the song. * When the girls brush their hair after seeing Riley clean again, they go back to their normal hair for a few seconds. * One girl recites the Gettysburg Address. Category:Episodes Category:Season One